Containers provide a convenient manner by which to store and dispense fluids. A good example is automotive lubricating oil. Traditionally, the oil was stored in cylindrical quart or 5-quart cans of the type having a metallic top and bottom with a metal or composite paper or cardboard side wall. To dispense the contents one of the metallic ends was opened and the oil was poured from the can.
Once opened, it was necessary to pour the oil into the oil fill opening usually located on the engine valve cover. Hoses or other components of the engine or accessories may be located adjacent the opening thereby preventing the mechanic or car owner from positioning the can sufficiently close to the opening to easily pour the oil into the opening. Funnels have been used to facilitate the pouring of oil into the opening.
In lieu of using funnels, it has been known to provide devices which function not only to open the can but also as a spout. These devices are common and include opening means having a penetrating blade and a curved spout adapted to be received into the oil fill opening. Upon opening of the can the device becomes attached to the can and may be handled as a unit.
Recently, the traditional oil can and other similar containers have been replaced by plastic bottles. These bottles are not adapted to be used with the spout devices and therefore the problem of pouring the oil into the oil fill opening persist. This problem is enhanced particularly with modern automobiles whose engines are closely fitted within the compartment and due to the myriad of accessories such as air conditioning, power-steering and the like associated with the engine. It has been found difficult to use these modern oil containers for pouring of lubricating oil into the engine.